frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Verya97/Rozdział 30 - Świat w płomieniach
Rozdział 30 - Świat w płomieniach Noc powoli gasła, rozpuszczając się w gęstej mgle, która osiadła nad śpiącym miastem. Jej kłęby ścieliły się nisko, nieruchome i ospałe, jakby Valencia pragnęła przykryć się nimi i osłonić się od nadciągającego zewsząd jesiennego zimna. Elsa stała wpatrzona w lufcik, przez który mogła dostrzec jedynie niewielki ułamek szarości, pozbawiony ziemi, nieba, ludzi. Od czasu do czasu, gdy chłodny powiew zabłądził do celi, przymykała powieki, wyobrażając sobie, że jest z powrotem w Arendelle, a za mgłą ukrywają się czarne skały fiordów, kapiące żywicą sosny, uginające się od pachnących szyszek, i niezdobyte szczyty pokryte wiecznym śniegiem. Nawet mgła w Arendelle była inna, własna, rodzima, którą jesienią oddychało się zamiast powietrzem, a ona przy głębokim wdechu wtłaczała w płuca igiełki mrozu, kryształki soli i słodki zapach igliwia; snuła się między domami, pełzała po trawie lub osiadała na koronach drzew, przybliżając ziemi niebo. Nie była też zwyczajnie szara, jak ta, która spadła na Valencię i nie chciała się ruszyć, jakby czuła, że została rzucona tutaj wbrew jej woli. Nie, mgła w Arendelle była żywą istotą, gęstą niczym roztopiony wosk lub rwącą się i nieuchwytną jak wata; która pożerała światło i zacierała granice świata, oddalając głosy i kolory, lub lśniła tysiącami kryształków, wyłowionych z morza przez zarzuconą na noc sieć mrozu. Przerażająca myśl, że ta droga jej, ojczysta ziemia, którą powierzono jej opiece, miała zostać zaatakowana i zbrukana przemocą, sprawiła, że Elsa ukryła twarz w dłoniach, by nie patrzeć więcej na ten złośliwy, szary substytut, który uświadamiał jej, że już nigdy nie wróci do niczego nieświadomego domu, przepływającego przez jej myśli w tysiącach obrazów, zapachów i dźwięków. Nie istniała dla niej myśl bardziej absurdalna nad tą, że zaledwie miesiąc temu cieszyła się latem, swoją spokojną mocą i cudowną relacją z siostrą, a dziś była zamknięta w podziemnej celi z rozkazu człowieka, który odpowiadał za śmierć jej rodziców, zdruzgotana zdradą i własną naiwnością, ze świadomością zbliżającego się spotkania z końcem, tym bardziej przytłaczającą, im jaśniejsza stawała się mgła. Elsa zdała sobie sprawę, że nie było większej niesprawiedliwości nad tą, niż gdy to od kogoś lub czegoś, zupełnie niespodziewanego i niechcianego, zależało dalsze istnienie człowieka na tym świecie. Teraz, gdy przeznaczenie poderwało ją wbrew jej woli do ostatniego biegu, musiała porzucić balast wszystkich swoich marzeń i pragnień, by na końcu oddać do zważenia jedyną rzecz, jaką mogła tam ze sobą zabrać – swoją nagą duszę. Przyglądała się więc każdemu z nich jak nasionku dmuchawca i pozwalała mu samemu łagodnie odpłynąć na wietrze, by nie został zdeptany obcasem jej oprawcy, gdy otworzy się krata celi. W lochach nie było tej nocy spokojnie, choć już kolejną godzinę nikt nie wyrzekł ani słowa. Ci, którym udało się zasnąć, przewracali się z boku na bok, mamrocząc pod nosem niezrozumiałe słowa, ginące bez odpowiedzi ze strony czuwających, pogrążonych w czarnych myślach towarzyszy. Admirał Fredriksen siedział pod ścianą w kącie, z głową między kolanami, ale nie spał, na co dowodem były jego dłonie, machinalnie przeczesujące rozrzucone na wszystkie strony włosy. Nie poddawał się i wciąż próbował nawiązać kontakt z Hiemis, chociaż jego zaciśnięte szczęki i zmarszczone czoło wyraźnie mówiły, że do tej pory nie uzyskał żadnej odpowiedzi. Kristoff siedział na podłodze, wsparty ramieniem o kratę, ale również nie odpoczywał, co jakiś czas zerkając z czułością na Annę, a następnie na jakiś drobny przedmiot, który trzymał w dłoni. Elsa nie mogła jednak dostrzec, co to mogło być, a w tej chwili trudno było jej się tego domyślać, gdy wspomnienie niewinnych, niemowlęcych oczu Ildy, wiodło jej myśli ku nieskończonym, ale już nieruchomym domysłom, którym nie miało być już dane ewoluować w prawdę lub fałsz. Czy miała kiedyś odnaleźć miłość, prawdziwą, niewymuszoną żadnym podłym zaklęciem, z której narodziłby się podobny skarb, patrzący jej w oczy bez uprzedzeń i osądów? A może miała pozostać samotną królową i pokochać siebie właśnie w takiej kondycji, szczęśliwa, że zostawi tron w rękach Anny i, być może, jej przyszłych dzieci? Spojrzała na siostrę, która była jedną z niewielu szczęśliwców (jeśli w ogóle kogokolwiek w tym lochu można było określić takim mianem), którym udało się zasnąć. Leżała na boku, z nogami podwiniętymi pod brodę, i oddychała miarowo, wypuszczając z półotwartych ust delikatne obłoczki pary. Była taka nieustraszona i dojrzała! Elsa nie mogła wyjść z podziwu, jak jej młodsza, słodka siostrzyczka jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki przemieniła się w piękną, odważną i waleczną lwicę, zawsze gotową stanąć w obronie sprawiedliwości i prawdy. Usiadła ostrożnie za jej głową i delikatnie przeczesała palcami kilka pasemek jej włosów, bardzo ostrożnie, by jej nie zbudzić. Nie chciała się nawet domyślać, gdzie by teraz była, gdyby nie miłość Anny, ale z drugiej strony nie mogła powstrzymać myśli, które zadawały sobie pytania, czy tego wszystkiego dałoby się uniknąć, gdyby to jej siostra zasiadała na tronie. W końcu to Anna uratowała je obie, rzucając się heroicznie między nią a Hansa, choć miała na wyciągnięcie ręki pocałunek prawdziwej miłości, zdolny ją uleczyć. To ona niestrudzenie wyzywała rzeczywistość na pojedynek swoimi przeczuciami, supełek po supełku zbliżała się do prawdy pomimo niebezpieczeństw, a nawet, choć nie miała prawa żywić nadziei na powodzenie, obmyśliła plan ucieczki. Teraz, gdy to wszystko poszło na marne, również z jej winy, dla Elsy Anna wyszła z tego pojedynku z podniesioną głową, a nie sponiewierana, zawstydzona i ośmieszona. — Obiecuję, że zrobię wszystko, by pozwolił ci odejść — szepnęła, uśmiechając się czule. — Nawet jeśli pozwoli, bez ciebie nigdzie nie pójdę — zadeklarowała księżniczka, wcale nie zaspanym głosem. — Dlaczego nie spałaś? — zapytała Elsa, odgarniając z czoła siostry niesforny kosmyk. — Bo wiedziałam, że i ty nie zmrużysz oka, więc zdecydowałam się czuwać, w razie gdybyś potrzebowała pomocy — odpowiedziała, siadając, a delikatny uśmiech podkreślił fioletowe worki pod jej oczami. To na pewno nie była jej pierwsza bezsenna noc. — Na co tak patrzysz? — zapytała. — Dopiero teraz uświadomiłam sobie, że niemal od pierwszego dnia w Valencii żyłaś w strachu. Jak to wytrzymałaś? — wyszeptała z podziwem, ściskając zimną dłoń siostry. — Udało mi się nie zwariować tylko dlatego, że nie byłam sama — odpowiedziała Anna, spoglądając z czułością na Kristoffa, któremu w końcu udało się zasnąć, z rękami skrzyżowanymi na piersi i głową wciśniętą w ramiona. — Anno, muszę cię o coś prosić — powiedziała Elsa, zasmucona świadomością, jak wielkim obawom jej siostra musiała stawić czoła bez niej. — Jeśli uda mi się wynegocjować waszą wolność, odpłyniecie stąd natychmiast i nawet się nie obejrzycie. Księżniczka spojrzała na Elsę bardzo uważnie, bez cienia uśmiechu. — Nie zrobię tego i dobrze o tym wiesz. Nie zostawię cię, nawet jeśli miałabym umrzeć razem z tobą i pozbawić Arendelle rodziny królewskiej. — Ale… — Nie, Elso, daj mi dokończyć — poprosiła stanowczo Anna. — Odkąd tylko wypłynęłyśmy w drogę do Iberii, zaczęły nachodzić mnie bardzo samolubne myśli. Czułam, że wszyscy wciąż traktowali mnie jak ukochaną dworską maskotkę, pomimo tego co zrobiłam i jak bardzo się poświęciłam dla Arendelle. Miałam wrażenie, że nikt nie widział we mnie żadnych umiejętności i dlatego nie powierzano mi żadnych odpowiedzialnych funkcji. Co więcej, nigdy nie mogłam pojąć, z jak niesamowitą lekkością potrafisz sobie radzić ze sprawami naprawdę wszelkiej natury, od polityki po ekonomię, pozostając przy tym nieskalanie piękna i pełna gracji. Nie będąc już więcej oczkiem w głowie całego dworu, zaczęłam ci zazdrościć, a czasami ta zazdrość przeobrażała się również w złość. Wydawało mi się, że Zima Stulecia niczego cię nie nauczyła, skoro znów zdecydowałaś się ukryć przede mną nowe problemy z mocą. Ubrałam się w pawie piórka, wywyższając pod niebiosa swoje zasługi i zapominając zupełnie o tym, co musiałaś przeżywać przez te kilkanaście samotnych lat i jakie blizny musiało to w tobie pozostawić, chociaż tak dzielnie stawiłaś temu czoła. Nie raz zastanawiałam się, czego to ja bym nie dokonała, gdybym to ja zasiadała na tronie zamiast ciebie… Teraz jednak rozumiem, że nigdy ci nie dorównam. — Jak to? Po tym wszystkim, co przeżyłaś i wywalczyłaś w tym pałacu, naprawdę byłabym gotowa oddać ci ten pierścień — powiedziała Elsa, zsuwając z palca królewski sygnet i wyciągając go ku Annie. Księżniczka spojrzała na siostrę z powagą, po czym delikatnie zgięła jej palce, skrywając pierścień w jej dłoni. — Widzisz, Elso, różnica między nami jest taka, że gdybym to ja mogła ci rozkazać, byś odpłynęła beze mnie do domu dla dobra Arendelle, może i pękłoby ci serce, ale zrobiłabyś to. A ja, zamiast cieszyć się, że moje królestwo zostanie w dobrych rękach, miałabym ci to za złe, ponieważ przedłożenie obowiązku nad uczucie jest ponad moje siły, czego dałam dowód w sali tronowej… — Ja wciąż w głębi serca czuję, że nie jestem w stanie się poświęcić, a mimo to zmuszam się do tego i nieustannie przez to cierpię. Czy to ma być oznaka, że się do tego nadaję? — zapytała z żalem. — Byłabyś stracona, gdybyś do tego przywykła i zupełnie odrzuciła uczucia. Władca pozbawiony uczuć, nieważne jak inteligentny i wspaniały, staje się cichym katem swojego narodu. Ty podziwiasz mnie, że wytrwałam dwa tygodnie, zmuszając się do snu, gdy w głowie krążyło mi tysiąc koszmarnych przypuszczeń. Ja za to podziwiam ciebie, że po kilkunastu latach spędzonych w niemal całkowitym oderwaniu od świata, wyszłaś stamtąd jako człowiek, a nie bezduszna skorupa. — Uciekając zaraz następnego dnia… — Gdybyś tego nie zrobiła, wtedy mogłabyś się martwić o stan swoich uczuć, które mają przecież swoje granice. Jeśli ja bym była na twoim miejscu, zwiałabym za koło podbiegunowe paść renifery i ani by mi było w głowie wracać — zażartowała Anna, ale jej twarz pozostała skupiona. — Wiesz, jaki jest drugi powód, dla którego jesteś lepszą królową, niż ja bym kiedykolwiek była? Ponieważ nie dopuścisz do tego, by ktoś inny cierpiał na równi z tobą, nawet jeśli miałoby ci to ulżyć. Dlatego, nawet jeśli chciałaś wtedy uwierzyć w moje przeczucia, nie mogłaś tego zrobić, bo to oznaczałoby pogrążenie całej Sverigii. Wolałaś więc prędzej boleć w samotności z powodu mojej złości i nieposłuszeństwa, niż ściągnąć nieszczęście na naszych sąsiadów. — I to właśnie sprowadziło nas tutaj. — Elsa powiodła ponurym spojrzeniem po celi, w której było już całkiem jasno. Mgła musiała już opaść. — Nie, Elso. Sprowadziła nas tutaj nienawiść Magnusa Ollego Stavarssona i co do tego nikt nie może mieć żadnych wątpliwości, nieważne jak potoczyłaby się ta historia, gdybyś mi jednak uwierzyła. Jedyny błąd jaki ty popełniłaś i wciąż popełniasz, to brak wiary w słuszność swoich decyzji, jeśli ich skutek jest naprawdę bolesny również dla innych. Bo oczywiście gdyby tylko ciebie miały spotkać konsekwencje… — Zadecydowałabym tak bez najmniejszego zawahania — dokończyła stanowczo Elsa, czując, jak rozpiera ją duma z młodszej siostry. — Niemożność podjęcia decyzji, która oszczędziłaby każdą ze stron, to chyba największe przekleństwo bycia władcą. Ale to cierpienie przy podejmowaniu jej musi stać się twoją tarczą i módl się, byś nigdy jej nie utraciła. Tylko czasem zgódź się nieść ją razem ze mną, aby było ci lżej — poprosiła łagodnie Anna, czule dotykając policzka siostry. — Prawda, może i nigdy nie zrozumiem w pełni tej części twojego serca, którą rządzi magia, ale nigdy też nie przestanę próbować. — Poruszyłabym niebo i ziemię, byle byście wszyscy jeszcze w tej sekundzie znaleźli się w Arendelle — powiedziała Elsa ze łzami wdzięczności w oczach, przygarniając do piersi swoją ukochaną siostrę. — Myślę jednak, że masz rację — dodała po kilku minutach absolutnej ciszy, w której obie cieszyły się na nowo odzyskaną więzią. — Zima Stulecia jedynie zapoczątkowała proces mojej przemiany, który jeszcze się nie zakończył. Dlatego nie powiedziałam ci od razu o moich wahaniach mocy ani nie dzieliłam się z tobą obowiązkami. Myślałam, że muszę jakoś odpokutować swoje winy wobec królestwa, więc dawałam z siebie jeszcze więcej niż tego wymagano, udowadniając jednocześnie, jak świetnie sobie radzę. Nie chciałam cię też wciągać w sprawy dworu, byś mogła cieszyć się swobodą po wszystkim, co przeszłaś, oraz by twój związek z Kristoffem rozkwitał. Uśmiechnęła się mimowolnie, czując, jak Anna zadrżała delikatnie w jej objęciach na dźwięk tego imienia. — Mogę zapytać, od jak dawna o nas wiesz? — Usiadła prosto, by móc nachylić się do ucha Elsy i wydać z siebie najcichszy możliwy szept. — Od samego początku, to jest od pocałunku w porcie — przyznała z filuterną skwapliwością Elsa, która sprawiła, że na policzkach Anny rozkwitły soczyste rumieńce. — Kto ci o tym powiedział? — Nie uwierzysz. — No kto? — Olaf. Akurat tamtędy przechodził. — A to mały donosiciel — skwitowała z przekąsem Anna, ale nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu. — Nie martw się, poprosiłam go, żeby nikomu o tym nie mówił. — Myślisz, że posłuchał? — zapytała, ale tym razem w jej głosie przebrzmiała szczera obawa. — Ja go stworzyłam, więc nawet pomimo jego wrodzonej zdolności do paplania co mu ślina na język przyniesie, jestem pewna, że dochował tajemnicy. — Dziękuję — powiedziała z wdzięcznością Anna. — I przepraszam, że nic ci nie powiedziałam, ale naprawdę bałam się wspomnieć o tym komukolwiek. Gdyby to dotarło do Rady… — Nie masz za co przepraszać. Wiedziałam, że zdradzisz mi wszystko, gdy uznasz to za stosowne. A w międzyczasie zadowoliłam się rolą waszego anioła stróża. — A więc nie jesteś zła, że wybrałam właśnie Kristoffa? W końcu żaden z niego książę… — Jakże mogłabym być zła? Kiedy tylko ty jesteś szczęśliwa, ja jestem podwójnie. Wierzę też, że jeśli go pokochałaś, jest wart o stokroć więcej niż każdy książę tego świata — przyznała z czułością Elsa, ale jej twarz natychmiast skrył cień smutku. W ostatniej chwili powstrzymała się od pytania o to, jak planują swoją przyszłość, jednocześnie przypominając sobie ponurego Kristoffa, wpatrzonego w coś niewielkiego na swojej dłoni… — Elsa? Stało się coś? — zapytała Anna, a widok jej rumianych policzków i błyszczącego, zakochanego spojrzenia zmusił królową do wymuszonego uśmiechu. — Nic, zamyśliłam się tylko — usprawiedliwiła się, boleśnie świadoma, że zgaszenie tych ostatnich przebłysków radości jej siostry byłoby niewybaczalną zbrodnią. By uniknąć wszystkowidzącego spojrzenia Anny, uciekła wzrokiem za kraty… i jej serce natychmiast przestało bić. Księżniczka, widząc rozszerzające się z przerażenia oczy siostry, odwróciła się gwałtownie i wydusiła: — To on, potwór z Arendelle! Elsa wiedziała jednak, że to nie był Stavarsson, pomimo iż sylwetka i twarz obcego ginęły w szerokim, czarnym płaszczu z kapturem. Przybysz był od niego przynajmniej o głowę niższy, a gdy odrzucił kaptur, odsłaniając krótkie, blond włosy, niebieskie oczy i młodą twarz, rozwiał tym samym wszelkie wątpliwości. — Kim jesteś? — zapytała drżącym głosem Elsa, bojąc się, że kolejny ze sługusów Magnusa przyszedł, by zabrać ją do swojego pana. Obcy nie odpowiedział, a Anna patrzyła to na niego, to na siostrę, niczego już nie rozumiejąc. Elsa wstała powoli i na chwiejnych nogach podeszła do kraty, bo nie mogła otrząsnąć się z wrażenia, że poznała już podobną twarz, w bardzo odległym miejscu i czasie. — Jak masz na imię? — powtórzyła, starając się nadać pytaniu stateczny ton, pomimo rozszalałego ze strachu serca. Mężczyzna nie mrugnął nawet okiem, by dać jakąkolwiek wskazówkę. Sięgnął jedynie dłonią za połę płaszcza i wyjął zza niej coś drobnego i metalowego, co okazało się drucianymi okularami. Kiedy nałożył je na nos, stał się podobny do tylko jednej osoby na świecie, a mimo to Elsa nie chciała w to uwierzyć, by oszczędzić sobie bólu. Podobieństwo było jednak wręcz uderzające, by zdołała się przekonać, że to nieprawda. — Von Schwondenkaunt — wydusiła z siebie to okropne nazwisko, które budziło w niej tyle strasznych wspomnień. — To był pseudonim mojego ojca — odezwał się młodzieniec. — Nazywam się Wolfgang. Wolfgang von Oxenstern, syn Alberta von Oxensterna. — Służysz Stavarssonowi? — zapytała Anna, która wyglądała, jakby zobaczyła ducha. — To ja tutaj zadaję pytania, a mam je tylko do niej — odpowiedział twardo, kiwając lekceważąco głową w stronę Elsy. — Słucham — odpowiedziała, przesuwając się między siostrę a kratę, by zapobiec kolejnej dyskusji, by osłonić Annę i dać jej do zrozumienia, że kłótnia z Wolfgangiem byłaby skrajnie nierozsądna. — Czy brałaś udział w spisku, który niesprawiedliwie oskarżył mojego ojca o zdradę i skazał na śmierć? — zapytał sucho, niczym sędzia trybunału. Elsa zmarszczyła brwi i zamrugała kilkakrotnie, zupełnie nie rozumiejąc o czym on mówił. — Arcyksiążę von Schwon… Oxenstern nie żyje? — zapytała zdziwiona, czując na sobie podejrzliwe spojrzenie Wolfganga. — Został oskarżony o próbę zabójstwa królowej Arendelle i powieszony za zdradę stanu cztery miesiące temu — odpowiedział twardo. Elsa poczuła dziwne ukłucie w piersi na myśl o śmierci von Schwondenkaunta. Wiedziała, że nigdy nie byłaby w stanie mu wybaczyć targnięcia się na jej życie, a mimo to poczuła żal, patrząc na jego syna, który teraz najwyraźniej służył Stavarssonowi. Jak daleko sięgała ta śmiertelna intryga? — Nie spodziewałam się dla niego tak podłej kary, lecz wiedz, arcyksiążę, że twój ojciec naprawdę chciał wykraść tajemnice handlowe Arendelle, a gdy moja moc ujawniła się w nieprzewidziany sposób, nazwał mnie wiedźmą i nakazał swoim ludziom mnie zabić. Taka jest prawda — odpowiedziała szczerze Elsa, nie bacząc na to, jak twarz Wolfganga z każdym jej słowem wykrzywiała się w coraz potworniejszym grymasie. — Czy przysięgasz na królewski pierścień, że mówisz prawdę? — zapytał twardo. — Przysięgam — odpowiedziała stanowczo Elsa, nie zwracając uwagi ani na pobłażliwy ton młodzieńca, ani na fakt, że od początku zwracał się do niej w drugiej osobie. Przysięga na królewski pierścień była jedną z najpoważniejszych, jakie istniały, gdyż władca niejako stawiał w niej na szali honor całego swojego narodu. Przez chwilę mierzyli się spojrzeniami, po czym syn von Schwondenkaunta odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł bez słowa, nie czyniąc najmniejszego nawet hałasu. — To był mężczyzna, który przyszedł do opuszczonego korytarza razem z księciem Rubenem — poinformowała Anna, gdy zniknął im z oczu, a jej spojrzenie zdradzało, że miała w głowie jeden wielki mętlik. — Jesteś pewna? — Miał wtedy identyczne buty i pelerynę, za to jego głos był zupełnie inny, zimny, okrutny… — Pozbawiający nadziei — dokończyła Elsa, a na samo wspomnienie wstrząsnął nią dreszcz. — Tak, to był głos Stavarssona. Siostry spojrzały na siebie z pełną przerażenia desperacją. Ilu jeszcze szczegółów tego diabelskiego planu nie znały? * Mijały godziny, a wołanie wciąż pozostawało bez odpowiedzi, choć admirał Fredriksen starał się ze wszystkich sił. Ostatnia nadzieja stawała się coraz bardziej płonna. Słońce już niemal zaszło, wtłaczając do celi krwawy poblask, który z minuty na minutę przechodził w coraz ciemniejszy odcień jakby ostrzegając, że wraz z zielonym rozbłyskiem otworzy się brama do krainy zmarłych. Elsa nie mogła znaleźć sobie miejsca. Oddychała coraz ciężej i szybciej, pociła się, czując coraz potworniejszy strach, który zbijał wnętrzności w jedną masę i kruszył kości. Jej oczy przemykały w panice po wszystkich zakamarkach, ale niczego nie dostrzegały spękanymi od drgań źrenicami, zbierając jedynie szczątki kolorów i kształtów. Co chwila miała wrażenie, że to już się stało, że już była martwa, ale nikt jej o tym nie powiedział, skazując na wieczną tułaczkę po świecie cieni. Innym razem zdawało jej się, że widzi za kratą sylwetki Idun i Agdara, którzy wyciągali do niej ręce z uśmiechem, by zaprowadzić ją do miejsca, gdzie ból już nie istniał. Wizja ta znikała niestety natychmiast, jak tylko przymknęła ciężkie jak ołów powieki, już gotowe do zamknięcia się na zawsze. Anna starała się wejść w rolę pocieszycielki, ale zdawało jej się, że Elsa jeszcze bardziej cierpi świadomość ich rozłąki, gdy próbowała ją przytulić. Jako że wszelkie słowa już dawno straciły rację bytu, księżniczka czuła się więc absolutnie bezsilna, nie mając pojęcia jak miałaby teraz pocieszyć swoją ukochaną siostrę, by nie sprawić jej jeszcze więcej bólu. Siedziała więc skulona przy kracie i kurczowo trzymała dłoń Kristoffa, nie przejmując się już tym, co pomyślą sobie inni. Nikt jednak nie zwracał na nich najmniejszej uwagi. Wszyscy gwardziści i marynarze żegnali się ze sobą bądź prosili księdza Lysberga o rozgrzeszenie. Gdy zrobiło się zupełnie ciemno, Elsa przymknęła oczy, poświęcając się jedynie wspomnieniu swoich rodziców, którzy zginęli dokładnie tej samej nocy, cztery lata temu. Proszę, pomóżcie mi odejść z wiarą, że za niedługo się spotkamy. Kocham was, pomyślała i zmusiła do lekkiego uśmiechu, w którym jednak nie było radości, a jedynie cień wspomnienia ich uśmiechów, który sprawił, że wzeszedł przepiękny księżyc. W momencie gdy jego srebrzyste światło zajrzało do celi, w oddali odezwało się echo ciężkich kroków. Anna zerwała się na równe nogi i podbiegła do Elsy, która wstała dumnie i powoli otworzyła oczy, bijące królewską dumą. — Elsa, ja nie chcę, ja nie chcę! — załkała księżniczka, przytulając się kurczowo do siostry, jakby chciała stać się z nią jednością, by nikt i nic nie mogło ich więcej rozdzielić. Królowa objęła Annę i mocno zacisnęła powieki, by nie pozwolić łzom popłynąć. — Pamiętaj, jeśli uda mi się was ocalić, wrócicie do domu. Wstąpisz na tron, wyjdziesz za Kristoffa i będziesz rządzić z całą swoją ogromną mądrością — powiedziała tonem poważnym i dostojnym, którego nigdy wcześniej u siebie nie słyszała, zupełnie jakby to Agdar i wszyscy poprzedni królowie przemawiali teraz przez jej usta potęgą dawnych wieków. Odsunęła Annę na odległość ramion i zsunęła z palca pierścień, po raz drugi dziś ofiarowując go siostrze. Księżniczka przyjęła go bez dyskusji, wpatrując się w odmienioną twarz Elsy z podziwem, ale i ogromnym szacunkiem. Elsa ujęła w dłonie twarz Anny i pocałowała ją w czoło. — Kocham cię, lillesøster* — powiedziała, z czułym uśmiechem ocierając kciukami jej łzy, po czym zwróciła się przodem ku kracie, w oczekiwaniu na swoje przeznaczenie. Kroki zbliżały się nieubłaganie, nadając ostatni ton sercu Elsy. Im jednak bardziej skracał się dystans między ich echem a celą, zdawało jej się, że z każdą chwilą stawały się cichsze, lżejsze, zupełnie nie pasujące do ciężkiej maniery Rubena. Myślała, że to wyobraźnia robi sobie z niej niestosowne żarty, oszukując ją w takiej chwili, ale słuch nie zawiódł jej. Mężczyzna, który w końcu pojawił się po drugiej stronie kraty, w żadnym wypadku nie przypominał księcia – był o wiele, wiele niższy i drobniejszy. W dwie sekundy otworzył kratę celi na oścież, nie zwracając zupełnie uwagi na zaskoczone spojrzenia sióstr. — Ruszać się! Obydwie! — polecił nieprzyjemnym zachrypniętym głosem, po czym podbiegł do kraty sąsiedniej celi i równie prędko uwinął się z otwarciem drugiego zamka. — Kim jesteś? Dokąd nas prowadzisz? — rozległy się pytania we wspólnej mowie. — Cisza, jeśli wam życie miłe! Za mną! — warknął mężczyzna i nie czekając aż więźniowie otrząsną się z zaskoczenia, ruszył w kierunku wyjścia. Kristoff szybko przecisnął się między towarzyszami i odnalazł dłonie Anny i Elsy, stając pośrodku nich, gotowy, by je bronić. Wciąż nie wiedząc, jakie zamiary miał obcy mężczyzna, w napięciu podążali za nim korytarzami, które okazały się bardziej rozległe, niż można się było tego spodziewać po letniej rezydencji króla Iberii. Skręcili właśnie w główny korytarz, znacznie szerszy i wyższy od pozostałych odnóg, który był w całości oświetlony zawieszonymi na ścianach pochodniami. Elsa, która przechodziła tędy wczorajszej nocy, już wiedziała, że znajdowali się bardzo blisko wyjścia, co potwierdzał przemykający między ich nogami pęd zimnego powietrza. Już mogła dostrzec wąskie drzwi, wychodzące na główny dziedziniec, gdy nagle ich przewodnik stanął jak wryty, wpatrując się w jeden z bocznych korytarzy. Elsa, Anna i Kristoff, którzy niemal deptali mu po piętach, również dostrzegli strażnika ubranego w obcy uniform, którego mina wyrażała bezgraniczne zaskoczenie. Przez kilka ciężkich sekund mierzyli się wzrokiem, aż w końcu strażnik rzucił się biegiem przed siebie, wszczynając alarm. Nie zdążył on jednak nawet odbić się echem od kamiennych ścian, gdyż został stłumiony w zarodku przez nóż przewodnika, który w ułamku sekundy utkwił w jego gardle, choć Elsa nie zauważyła nawet, by ten wykonał jakiekolwiek ruch. Mężczyzna w płaszczu nie zwlekał i ruszył do przodu, zmuszając siostry do szybkiego zapomnienia o zabitym na ich oczach strażniku, ale nie zdążyli ujść nawet kilku metrów, gdy rozdzwoniła się sygnałówka alarmowa, umieszczona nad wejściem do lochów, której ujadanie natychmiast podchwycił pałacowy dzwon. Przewodnik zaklął szpetnie w obcym języku i zaczął biec. Ostatni odcinek korytarza zwężał się na tyle, że swobodnie mogła nim przejść tylko jedna osoba. Elsa zatrzymała się, chcąc przepuścić najpierw swoich poddanych, lecz w tej samej chwili poczuła na swojej talii silne dłonie admirała Fredriksena, które bezpardonowo wypchnęły ją w kierunku wyjścia. — Formacja obronna! — krzyknął do gwardzistów Fredriksen, ani trochę nie zwalniając uścisku. — Kristoff, odpowiadasz za księżniczkę Annę. Gdy wypadli na dziedziniec, pałac, który jeszcze wczoraj był uśpionym potworem, właśnie się przebudził. W oknach i na dziedzińcu na gwałt zapalano pochodnie, i chociaż ogniem szarpał gwałtowny, lodowaty wiatr, atmosfera zaczynała robić się coraz gorętsza. Najemnicy Hansa wybiegali z głównego wejścia pałacu oraz z kwatery gwardzistów, krzycząc i wymachując bronią, a balkony gęstniały od ciemnych sylwetek kuszników. — Do głównej bramy! — krzyknął przewodnik i ruszył w przeciwną stronę, zrzucając płaszcz i wyciągając miecz, by odeprzeć nadciągającą z kwatery odsiecz. Nie było czasu na dyskusje. Dowodzenie objął admirał Fredriksen, który bez ostrzeżenia złapał Elsę jak pannę młodą, by osłonić ją własnym ciałem przed strzałami z pałacu, i popędził przed siebie ile sił w długich nogach. Kristoff uczynił podobnie z Anną, a pozostali gwardziści podzielili się na dwie grupy, z których jedna wdała się w nierówną walkę z najemnikami, a druga trzymała się blisko królowej i księżniczki, by bronić je przed atakiem od przodu. Gdy dobiegli do ogromnej fontanny stojącej przed główną bramą, ujrzeli dwóch mężczyzn na koniach, którzy zobaczywszy nadciągającego admirała z królową, zaczęli przywoływać ich ponaglającymi gestami. Fredriksen nie wahał się i jeszcze przyspieszył biegu, mimo iż Elsa widziała na jego twarzy pulsujące z wysiłku żyły. — Biegnijcie za nami do portu! — polecił jeden z mężczyzn, odbierając od admirała królową i bez wysiłku sadzając ją przed sobą na siodle. Elsa, w jednej chwili przekazana z rąk do rąk, nie zdołała zobaczyć twarzy jeźdźca, który natychmiast złapał za wodze, spiął konia ostrogami i popędził przez wyłamaną z zawiasów bramę, wyprzedzając zaledwie o pół końskiego kroku swojego towarzysza, który wiózł Annę. Wierzchowce natychmiast zostały ponaglone do galopu, z każdą sekundą oddalając się coraz bardziej od pałacu i coraz zacieklejszych odgłosów walki. Gdy wypadli ze szpaleru cyprysów i przecięli most, coś nakazało Elsie spojrzeć w prawo, na szczyt osamotnionego pagórka, na który zwróciła uwagę zmierzając do pałacu. Na jego szczycie dostrzegła potężną postać na bojowym rumaku, od której biła szkarłatna, magiczna łuna. Książę Rubén. Na sam jego widok jej moc skuliła się, a oddech osłabł, jak wtedy, gdy złączył ich dłonie na podłodze sali tronowej. Wiedziała, że przed nim i jego mocą nikt nie miał szansy uciec. Zaledwie myśl ta przebiegła przez jej umysł, usłyszała za plecami potężny wybuch płomieni, i gdy odwróciła się na tyle, na ile pozwalała jej pozycja i wstrząsy, dostrzegła z przerażeniem, że brama pałacu stała w ogniu, tym samym, z jakim przyszło jej walczyć – żywym, inteligentnym i nieugaszonym. I choć nie mógł jej już dosięgnąć, czuła prawdziwy ból niepewności, czy wszystkim udało się wydostać. — Niech się nie wierci, bo płoszy konia — zwrócił jej uwagę w łamanym wspólnym siedzący za nią mężczyzna, któremu nieświadomie kurczowo ściskała przedramiona. Pędzili do portu wyciągniętym galopem przez zupełnie puste ulice, ale Elsa niemal czuła zbliżający się żar nienasyconych płomieni i dzikie okrzyki pogoni. W jej błagalną modlitwę, by nikomu nic się nie stało i by wszyscy jej poddani okazali się szybsi od najemników Hansa, wdarł się niespodziewanie tętent kopyt. Po chwili dogoniły ich wierzchowce z księdzem Lysbergiem i doktorem Lidbergiem, które pozbawione dodatkowego ciężaru pędziły dużo żwawiej. — Wydostali się w ostatniej chwili, Wasza Wysokość! — zawołał doktor, starając się przekrzyczeć pęd wiatru, wtłaczający jego słowa z powrotem do ust. — Fredriksen i Kvist poprowadzili ich bocznymi uliczkami! — dodał z drugiej strony ksiądz Lysberg, którego sutanna powiewała na wietrze jak skrzydło nietoperza. — Święty Olafie, to nie na moje stare kości… Elsa odetchnęła z ulgą, wdzięczna za pierwszy uśmiech losu, ale za dużo mogło się jeszcze wydarzyć, by pozwoliła swoim myślom na chwilę wytchnienia. Zachodziła w głowę, gdzie w tym zamieszaniu podziewał się Stavarsson? Była pewna, że kiedy on również dołączy do pogoni, będą straceni. Nim dokończyła tę myśl, wypadli spomiędzy domów na nadbrzeże i skręcili w lewo. W każdym z okien fortu płonęło światło, gdyż alarm dotarł tu szybciej, niż byłyby w stanie to zrobić nawet brytańskie konie. Elsa wiedziała, że jeśli się nie pospieszą, ten wielooki potwór za niedługo podniesie łeb wśród huków armatnich i trzasku zwalnianych bełtów. Zdziwiło ją, że cały port pogrążony był w mroku, oprócz jednego jedynego statku, potężnego galeonu, ku któremu zmierzali, a który cumował przy ostatnim molu, niefortunnie znajdującym się pod samym nosem arsenału. Końskie kopyta zastukały głucho o wilgotne drewno mola, wyrywając podkowami drzazgi. Mężczyźni pociągnęli za wodze tuż pod opuszczonym trapem, znad którego wyglądały pełne determinacji, rozpalone adrenaliną męskie twarze. Elsa, Anna, doktor Lindberg i ksiądz Lysberg zostali szybko wprowadzeni na pokład ogromnego okrętu, po którym marynarze przebiegali jak mrówki w mrowisku, doskonale wypełniając przydzielone im zadania. Mężczyzna, który wiózł Annę natychmiast wydał w niezrozumiałym dla Elsy języku kolejne rozkazy, po czym podbiegł do drzwi nadbudówki, wyraźnie dając całej czwórce do zrozumienia, że mają za nim podążyć, ale Elsa nakazała mu poczekać. Musiała się upewnić, że wszyscy jej poddani dotrą bezpiecznie na pokład. — Są! — wykrzyknęła rozgorączkowana Anna, wskazując palcem na wyjście z jednej z bocznych uliczek, skąd marynarze i gwardziści wynurzali się grupkami i pędzili ku molo, prowadzeni przez ich przewodnika, który biegł z obnażoną szpadą, całą mokrą od krwi. Elsa nie wiedziała jakim cudem admirałowi i kapitanowi udało się zachować wśród nich dyscyplinę w tak kryzysowej sytuacji, ale była im bardzo wdzięczna, bo dzięki temu nie zrobił się niepotrzebny tłok przy trapie. Gwardziści natychmiast zlokalizowali królową i księżniczkę, i otoczyli je okręgiem, zrywając najpierw pokrywki z beczek z wodą i wznosząc je nad głowy, by zapewnić prowizoryczną ochronę przed spadającymi bełtami. Jeden wbił się właśnie w burtę, zaledwie metr od Elsy, ale zupełnie nie zwróciła na to uwagi, przerażona faktem, że kapitan Kvist przybiegł na końcu sam. Wyciągała szyję, wbijając wzrok w ciemne uliczki, ale w żadnej z nich nie pojawił się admirał Fredriksen. Nie było już jednak czasu, by na kogokolwiek czekać – pierwsza armata wystrzeliła, a kula przemknęła tuż obok poszycia sterburty galeonu i wpadła do wody, wyrzucając krople tak wysoko, że część z nich skropiła pokład. Sternik, którym okazał się być ich przewodnik, nakazał wciągnąć kotwicę i odbijać, mimo iż trap cały czas pozostawał opuszczony. Czuwający na olinowaniu marynarze rozwinęli część żagli, które natychmiast złapały silny wiatr, i okręt powoli odbił od nadbrzeża. Sternik, z ogromnym wyczuciem i doświadczeniem dostrzegalnym w każdym ruchu, zaczął kierować statek ku wyjściu z portu. W samą porę, gdyż najemnicy Hansa wbiegali właśnie się na nadbrzeże, a krwawa łuna mocy księcia Rubena gorzała coraz bliżej. Elsa w końcu go zobaczyła i aż skuliła się w sobie; pędził główną drogą niczym lawina, spowity w płomienie, które jednak nie robiły żadnej krzywdy ani jemu, ani jego wierzchowcowi. Gdy tylko ich spojrzenia się spotkały, zatrzymał konia, puścił wodze i zaczął wyrzucać w powietrze kule niemal zupełnie białego, oślepiającego ognia, które zawisły nad portem niczym młode słońca. Do tej pory mrok był ich sprzymierzeńcem, bo dzięki niemu kanonierzy nie byli w stanie wycelować z wystarczającą dokładnością. Teraz kolejne kule zaczęły świszczeć coraz bliżej, zmuszając królową i księżniczkę do skulenia się za burtą, bo nikt z członków załogi nie miał już czasu, by je gdziekolwiek zaprowadzić. W końcu rozległ się przerażający trzask, gdy pierwsza kula ze złowieszczym świstem trafiła w rant nadbudówki, zasypując pokład deszczem ostrych drzazg. Na szczęście statek cały czas nabierał zbawiennej prędkości, zmuszającej zaspanych strzelców do większego wysiłku, i pomimo iż ich losy wciąż ważyły się na bardzo kapryśnych szalach losu, pierwszy raz od momentu otwarcia się krat celi wszyscy poczuli przypływ nadziei. Za wcześnie. W tej samej chwili statkiem wstrząsnęło potężne szarpnięcie, przez które wytracił on cały swój pęd. Sternik zaczął się pieklić i przeklinać na czym świat stoi, a marynarze rozbiegli się, nie wiedząc, w co ręce włożyć. — Ktoś nie odwiązał ostatniej cumy! — krzyknął Karl, znajdujący się najbliżej burty, a jego głos niemal natychmiast zniknął w huku kolejnej kuli, która ułamała fragment bezanmasztu. Elsa, która tuliła do siebie Annę przy burcie, nagle poczuła jak czyjeś ręce bezpardonowo odciągają ją od siostry. Był to Kristoff, który nie bacząc na jej królewską cześć ani swoją pozycję, odepchnął ją i uklęknął przed Anną na jedno kolano, po czym złapał jej dłoń i wcisnął coś do niej. — Kocham cię! — przekrzyczał armaty, i nim ktokolwiek zdołał się zorientować, co się dzieje, pocałował zdezorientowaną Annę. Zaraz też zerwał się na równe nogi, przecisnął się między pozostałymi gwardzistami, wyszarpnął miecz najbliższemu marynarzowi i nim ktokolwiek zdołał go powstrzymać, wyskoczył za burtę przez opuszczony trap. Elsa jako pierwsza odzyskała kontakt z rzeczywistością i kurczowo chwyciła za ramiona przerażoną Annę, która zerwała się na równe nogi, gotowa pójść w ślady ukochanego. Gwardziści zwarli szereg, zamykając księżniczce wszystkie drogi ucieczki, ale ich miny wyrażały podobny przestrach, gdy z zapartym tchem obserwowali, jak Kristoff zwinnie podpłynął do pomostu, wspiął się na niego w sekundę, pomimo całkowicie przemoczonego ubrania, i zaczął uderzać mieczem w grube zwoje cumy, które za nic nie chciały pękać. Najemnicy Hansa natychmiast ruszyli w jego kierunku, a część z nich zatrzymała się, przyklękła i wymierzyła kusze prosto w serce Kristoffa. — Elsa, proszę, zrób coś! — krzyczała jej do ucha spanikowana Anna. Elsa zacisnęła powieki i naprężyła wszystkie mięśnie, starając się ze wszystkich sił rozerwać więżące jej moc kajdany, jeszcze zanim Anna wydała desperacki okrzyk. Wiedziała, że musi za wszelką cenę powstrzymać kuszników lub chociaż wznieść ochronną tarczę wokół Kristoffa, ale nie była w stanie – przeklęta pieczęć Rubena za nic nie chciała się rozerwać, głucha na prośby i błagania. W tym zamieszaniu, kolejna kula armatnia przemknęła nie więcej niż dziesięć centymetrów nad głową Anny. — Wasza Wysokość, nie możemy dłużej zwlekać! Cuma przerwała się z trzaskiem i statek, uwolniony z uwięzi, zaczął oddalać się od nadbrzeża. Kristoff po raz ostatni spojrzał z uśmiechem na Annę, po czym odwrócił się, przyjmując pozycję bojową. Pierwszy najemnik, który go zaatakował, wylądował w wodzie po potężnym ciosie w plecy, a drugi został powstrzymany przez krótkie, sprytne cięcie w brzuch. Gwardziści otworzyli drzwi do nadbudówki, a Anna, wiedziona szaleństwem, jako pierwsza popędziła do środka i wpadła do pierwszej z brzegu kajuty. Elsa natychmiast pobiegła za nią, ale nie była w stanie dotrzymać jej kroku. Zanim udało jej się dogonić siostrę, mrożący krew w żyłach krzyk jako pierwszy poinformował ją, co musiało się stać. Wpadła do kajuty, gdzie pod otwartym oknem leżała zemdlona i blada jak śmierć Anna. Z paniką w oczach i w sercu wyjrzała na płonące nadbrzeże. Kristoffa nigdzie nie było. * Rafael drgnął, gdy usłyszał dzwony i wrzawę na dziedzińcu, ale nie zdecydował się opuścić zapomnianego kąta ciemnej komnaty. Odkąd Ignoto zamknął go tutaj, zupełnie stracił rachubę czasu, jak i nadzieję, że kiedykolwiek uda mu się stąd wyjść. Czuł się jak przywiązany do dwóch chwiejących się kolumn, z których jedną była jego kochana Invierna, a drugą – Elsa i pozostali przybysze z Arendelle. Jeśli zdecydowałby się podeprzeć jedną, przywiódłby do upadku drugą, a czekając bezczynnie, zgadzał się na to, że w końcu upadną obie, grzebiąc go pod gruzami. Doskonale wiedział, że jego bohaterski zryw po rozmowie z admirałem, brutalnie zduszony w zarodku, miał marne szanse powodzenia i opierał się jedynie na wykorzystaniu nieobecności Ignoto w pałacu. Naraził nim Inviernę, czego do teraz nie mógł sobie wybaczyć, a samego siebie skazał na ponure, bezowocne oczekiwanie aż z rozkazu Stavarssona ktoś nie przyjdzie i nie zaszlachtuje go we śnie. Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego z tym zwlekali – nie był im już do niczego potrzebny od momentu przybicia Wodnika do iberyjskiego wybrzeża, a od chwili w której przestał słyszeć aurę Invierny, codziennie błagał ich w myślach, by już przyszli i skrócili jego mękę. Za jakie grzechy musieli tutaj trafić? To nawet nie była ich walka, byli jedynie pionkami, rzucanymi na pożarcie w pierwszym etapie gry. Nagle usłyszał zbliżające się do komnaty kroki i męskie głosy, przegadujące się nawzajem w obcym języku. Czyżby w końcu jego prośby zostały wysłuchane? Zrezygnowany, oderwał głowę od kolan i wpatrzył się w delikatnie błyszczącą w ciemności klamkę, którą co chwila ktoś szarpał. Klucz pewnie wciąż miał przy sobie Ignoto... Gdy tylko o tym pomyślał, larum ustało, zastąpione przez jeszcze bardziej przejmującą ciszę, która trwała kilka ładnych minut. W momencie gdy ktoś wsunął klucz w dziurkę, coś bardzo delikatnie, jakby ostatkiem sił musnęło jego myśli: — Wujku… — Invierna? Moja droga, ty żyjesz! — ''zakrzyknął z nieopisaną radością, która natychmiast wycisnęła łzy na jego policzki. Łzy, których myślał, że już na zawsze mu zabrakło. — ''Słyszałam głos wybranego przez matkę. Prosił mnie o pomoc. Odchodzę, wuju, brak mi sił. Pomóż im, proszę, bo nie zasłużyli sobie na to. Będę na ciebie czekać. Kocham cię… — Invierna? Invierna! — ''zawołał, ale nie doczekał się odpowiedzi. Czy to wszystko mogło być tylko ułudą jego przerażonej wyobraźni? Zastanawiał się nad tym nawet wtedy, gdy drzwi otworzyły się na oścież i do środka wpadło trzech uzbrojonych mężczyzn. Zastanawiał się nad tym nawet wtedy, gdy jeden z nich zamachnął się mieczem, gotowy rozpłatać mu głowę. Mógł pozwolić im zwyczajnie odebrać sobie życie i zakończyć ten koszmar, na który nijak sobie nie zasłużył, uznając głos Invierny za pragnienie, które stało się prawdą jedynie w jego głowie. Mógł też zaufać, że to wszystko stało się naprawdę, uniknąć ciosu, pozbierać resztki swojej godności i pomóc przybyszom z północy, nie wiedząc jednak, czy nie czeka go później jeszcze bardziej dojmujące cierpienie… Invierna powiedziała, że będzie na niego czekać, tak jakby zakładała, że on również za niedługo umrze. I chociaż w jej słowach nie wybrzmiał żaden osąd nad słabością, jego oczy nagle zalśniły naraz wszystkimi odcieniami błękitu. Odpowiedź wciąż pozostawała tylko jedna. Poderwał się, nurkując pod opadającym ramieniem napastnika i wpadł na niego brakiem z taką siłą, że ten niemal wypadł przez okno. Nieważne w jakiej postaci i jak potworne zaklęcia go wiązały, nie stracił siły właściwej swojemu ludowi, która wzrastała wraz ze wściekłością na Stavarssona, ludzi, ale przede wszystkim na siebie. On, Książę Mórz, kulił się po kątach i jęczał nawet wtedy, gdy myślał, że Invierna została mu już odebrana, ze strachu przed losem, jaki mógł go spotkać. Teraz pragnął udowodnić całemu światu, że Książę Mórz po wyrzuceniu na ląd jednak nie umarł, nie po to, by gdy stanie twarzą w twarz ze swoją nieustraszoną siostrzenicą nie zostać przez nią osądzonym, ale właśnie dlatego, że był pewny, iż ona nigdy go nie osądzi i wciąż będzie go kochać tak samo. Oparł dłonie na piersiach napierających nożowników i odrzucił ich na boki, by oczyścić sobie drogę do wyjścia, którą zaraz zastąpiło mu dwóch kuszników z bronią gotową do strzału. Kątem oka dostrzegł stojącą na fotelu gitarę i przyskoczył do niej w ułamku sekundy, by zasłonić się nią przed bełtami. Gdy tylko groty przeszyły pudło rezonansowe, poczuł coś bardzo dziwnego, jakby krople gorącego deszczu spływające po jego twarzy. Zdawało mu się też, że słyszy ciche kapanie, jak gdyby groty przedziurawiły ogromny, wypełniony po brzegi kocioł, który zaczął przeciekać, spuszczając pierwsze krople na wyschniętą na wiór nadzieję. Pozwolił im przeładować ostatni raz, by upewnić się, że to wołanie nie było jedynie ułudą. Kolejne głuche uderzenia sprawiły, że po raz pierwszy od niepamiętnych czasów uśmiechnął się szeroko. Już zrozumiał, co Stavarsson uczynił z jego mocą. Przepełniony euforią i wściekłością, zamachnął się instrumentem i roztrzaskał go na głowach kuszników. Kocioł z hukiem pękł na dwoje i dreszcz przebiegł jego ciało od stóp do głów, a szum oceanu na nowo rozbrzmiał w jego uszach, rozpierającymi jego żyły spienionymi falami mocy. Natychmiast poczuł, jak Rafael odchodzi w niepamięć wraz ze swoimi kasztanowymi lokami i łagodnymi rysami twarzy, a na tron ponownie wstępuje Książę Mórz w koronie złocistych włosów, z oczami łyskającymi wściekłością oceanu. Zaklęcie przywiązania co prawda wciąż zatrzymywało go w ludzkiej formie, ale spędziwszy tak dużo czasu w dwunożnej postaci bez problemu odnalazł dla swojej rozeźlonej mocy drogę wyjścia. Rozłożył szeroko ręce, posyłając w kierunku swoich oprawców strumienie lodowatej wody pod tak ogromnym ciśnieniem, że poranił ich twarze i każdy odsłonięty fragment ciała do krwi. — Nie uda ci się uciec. Odwrócił się na dźwięk tego głosu, który jeszcze niedawno wzbudziłby w nim przemożny lęk, a teraz jedynie wywołał na jego twarzy złowieszczy uśmiech. — Jeśli Stavarsson dowie się, co właśnie zrobiłeś, zginiesz razem ze swoją siostrzenicą — dodał Ignoto, ale jego głos wyraźnie drżał na widok otoczonego aurą mocy Księcia Mórz. — Ona już nie żyje, również przez ciebie — syknął. — Zejdź mi z drogi. — Invierna wciąż oddycha — zapewnił beznamiętnie Ignoto. — Nie okłamuj mnie, magiczny odpadku. — Rafael zbliżył się do Ignoto, który natychmiast uciekł wzrokiem. — Powiedz mi, jak długo Stavarsson będzie cię jeszcze trzymał na smyczy? Jesteś bezużyteczny, magia cię nie chce, wciąż trzeba się o ciebie troszczyć jak o niemowlę. Stavarsson mało nie przegrał, gdy musiał nagle przybyć do Valencii, bo stracił nad tobą kontrolę. Dziwię się, że odkąd z ciebie wylazł, potrafisz na nowo mówić za siebie, a mimo to wciąż jesteś mu posłuszny i ostała się w tobie jakaś pośledniejsza magia… Co takiego musiałeś zrobić, by tak się stało? — zapytał pozornie niewinnie, gdyż doskonale znał odpowiedź, odkąd moc znów krążyła w jego żyłach. Ignoto nie spojrzał na niego więcej i usunął mu się z drogi. — Ja wiem, morderco… — szepnął złowieszczo, omijając go. Natychmiast wyczuł marny prąd czarnej magii, biegnący ku jego głowie, ale bez najmniejszego wysiłku powstrzymał go i rzucił w Ignoto strumień wody, który posłał go na ścianę i zostawił nieprzytomnego na podłodze. Książę Mórz, czując przepełniającą go potęgę i nie bacząc na gniew Stavarssona, popędził opustoszałymi korytarzami. * Poszycie statku zadrżało, gdy działa okrętowe zaczęły odpowiadać z zabójczą skutecznością doświadczonych kanonierów. Elsa nie widziała już, co działo się w porcie, całkowicie skupiona na cuceniu Anny, której okrzyk rozerwał jej serce na strzępy. Dzięki heroicznemu czynowi Kristoffa znów nabrali prędkości i ani księciu Rubenowi ani Hansowi nie udało się ich dopaść. Nie mogła sobie wybaczyć, że nieraz myślała o nim z pobłażliwością, a nawet z podejrzliwością, a tymczasem on uratował ich wszystkich… Był bohaterem, przed którym powinna skłonić głowę nie tylko ona, ale całe Arendelle. Nagle na górnym pokładzie zaczęły się podnosić okrzyki: „Zapora, zapora!”. Elsa podniosła się z podłogi i wyjrzała z okna, co było skrajnie ryzykowne, ale królewska potrzeba ciągłej orientacji w każdej sytuacji zmusiła ją do chwilowego odstąpienia od boku siostry. U wyjścia z portu czekała na nich jeszcze jedna niemiła niespodzianka – podnoszony na łańcuchach bal okuty żelaznymi ćwiekami, który stanowił ostatnie zabezpieczenie portu, w razie gdyby fort zawiódł. Statek parł jednak naprzód, rozpędzając się z każdą sekundą, jakby zamierzał rozerwać zaporę taranem umiejscowionym na dziobie, tuż na linii wody. — Trzymajcie się! — krzyknęła do trzech gwardzistów, którzy wbiegli właśnie do kajuty i rzucili się by podnieść księżniczkę. Elsa już złapała okiennicę i stanęła szerzej na nogach, przygotowując się na potworne szarpnięcie, gdy okręt niespodziewanie zboczył z kursu i, zamiast uderzyć w sam środek bala, zahaczył dziobem o prawy łańcuch i wpadł w ścianę wieżyczki. Poszycie okrętu jęknęło przerażająco, ale wytrzymało. Podobnie jak zapora. Okręt po raz drugi stracił całą swoją prędkość i tym razem nie miał już gdzie jej odzyskać. Królowa podniosła się z podłogi, czując przepełniające ją uczucie desperacji. Ostatnia nadzieja zawiodła... Na domiar złego poczuła, jak jej moc żąda od niej uwagi, znowu powróciwszy do stanu niepewnej równowagi, której nie potrafiła tak łatwo złapać po tylu godzinach przebywania w niewoli. Elsa skupiła się mocno i opanowała ją, gdyż wiedziała, że Anna jej potrzebuje. Jej moc znów była wolna, jednak cóż teraz było po niej!? Rozchwiana i słaba nic nie znaczyła wobec potęgi Rubena, a sama Elsa nie miała już sił, które mogłaby dla niej poświęcić. Osunęła się na łóżko, na które gwardziści przenieśli nieprzytomną z żałoby Annę, i już miała ułożyć się obok niej, by razem stawiły czoła swojemu przeznaczeniu, gdy w tej samej chwili usłyszała ponaglające krzyki i tupot stóp na korytarzu. Wiedziona niepokojącym przeczuciem, wyszła na zewnątrz, zostawiając siostrę pod opieką trójki gwardzistów. Kogoś właśnie pospiesznie wnosili do kajuty obok, wśród ponaglających, pełnych napięcia okrzyków. Czym prędzej zbliżyła się do jednego z marynarzy i złapała go za nadgarstek. — Co się stało? — zapytała. — Kapitan ranny, dwie strzały w pierś, długo nie pożyje. Jak my wszyscy — odparł ogólnikowo mężczyzna, taksując Elsę mało przyjaznym wzrokiem. — Czy to kapitan tego okrętu zaplanował moją ucieczkę? — naciskała pomimo wyraźnej niechęci mężczyzny do kontunuowania tej rozmowy. Marynarz skinął głową. Wtedy Elsa bez wahania wyszarpnęła z włosów jedną z wielu spinek, jakie wciąż starały się utrzymać jej pożałowania godne uczesanie. Gdy otrzymała od królowej syren uzdrawiające łzy, z jednej z bogato zdobionych wsuwek usunęła kryształowe oko i zalała otwór woskiem, w którym je zatopiła, by zawsze ukryte przy sobie tak cenny dar. Teraz prędko wydłubała jedną z nich i położyła ją na dłoni marynarza. Nie mogła pozwolić, by ten, który ryzykował życiem, by ją ocalić, zginął bezsensownie. — To łza syreny — oznajmiła, ale po roziskrzonym spojrzeniu mężczyzny poznała, że żadne wyjaśnienia nie były mu potrzebne. Skłonił się naprędce i zaczął przeciskać się między towarzyszami, krzycząc coś wniebogłosy, czego Elsa nie rozumiała. Wiedząc, że już nic więcej nie mogła zrobić, wróciła do kajuty, by czuwać przy boku Anny. Ledwo jednak zamknęła drzwi, okrętem ponownie szarpnęło. — Wasza Wysokość! — zawołał spod okna jeden gwardzistów, Klaus, którego spojrzenie wyrażało bezbrzeżne zdziwienie. Z trudem utrzymując równowagę, stanęła u jego boku… i aż nie mogła uwierzyć własnym oczom. Statek unosił się ponad portem! Jej zaskoczony wzrok spoczął na dachu wieżyczki, na której ze wzniesionymi rękoma stał Rafael, we własnej osobie. Wiedziała, że to on, choć jego wygląd diametralnie się zmienił, idealnie wpasowując się w opis, jaki poczyniła jego siostra. Oczy Zaklinacza Mórz, którymi zdawał się przenikać istotę materii, emanowały nieludzkim, wręcz przerażającym blaskiem, a fale były mu bez reszty posłuszne i bez najmniejszego wysiłku przenosiły cały, potężny statek ponad zaporą. Gdy okręt był wolny i znów nabrał wiatru w żagle, ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Z ruchu ust Księcia Syren Elsa zdołała wyczytać tylko jedno słowo, nim świętokradzka strzała nie ugodziła go w ramię i nie strąciła w morskie odmęty. Tym słowem było „Uciekaj!”. * Alexander zamrugał powiekami i poderwał głowę do góry, ale natychmiast się skrzywił, czując pulsujący ból potylicy. Wokół było zupełnie ciemno, co nie ułatwiało mu orientacji w terenie, ale zmusił się by wstać, gdy przed jego oczami przewinął się ostatni obraz sprzed utraty przytomności, którym była jadalnia zasłana omdlałymi ciałami markizów i ich rodzin, oraz obojętna na wszystko Mercedes. Co stało się dalej? Gdzie były siostry z Arendelle? Czując narastający strach, prędko wymacał klamkę i nacisnął ją, ale drzwi nie ustąpiły. Przesunął się w bok i natychmiast potknął się o ciężką komodę, lecz po raz pierwszy w życiu uznał to za uśmiech losu, bo dzięki temu zrozumiał, że znajdował się we własnej komnacie. Nie potrzebując więcej poruszać się po omacku, dotarł do zaciągniętych zasłon i rozsunął je gwałtownie, co jednak niewiele dało, gdyż na zewnątrz było niemal tak ciemno, jak w komnacie. Na zewnątrz panował absolutny bezruch i cisza, ale ze swojego okna na wysokości trzeciego piętra mógł zobaczyć fragment głównego dziedzińca, na którym paliły się pochodnie, oświetlające leżące na ziemi, nieruchome ciała. Natychmiast odskoczył, przerażony. — Muszę się stąd wydostać! — zagrzał sam siebie do boju, klepiąc dłońmi w policzki i rzucił się w poszukiwaniu swojej broni. Sztylet zniknął jednak z szuflady biurka, w kufrze nie było miecza, a ukryte pod łóżkiem noże łowieckie również gdzieś się zapodziały. Komuś wyraźnie zależało, by pozostał bezbronny. Ale komu? To wszystko wciąż wydawało mu się aż nazbyt realistycznym koszmarem. Postukał palcami w podbródek i odnalazł jeszcze jedno wyjście, które pozwoliłoby mu również przekonać się, jak bardzo bliski był mu wróg. Przyklęknął w rogu dywanu i zawinął go, by dostać się do skrytki pod obluzowanym panelem, gdzie przechowywał zapasowy klucz. Skrytka była pusta. Następnie sprawdził schowek w szafie zegara, pod fotelem i na żyrandolu, ale każdy z nich został opróżniony. Gdy poślizgnął się na blacie stołu i z trudem wyratował się skokiem na dywan, zrozumiał, że wróg był mu bardzo, bardzo bliski, co tylko mocniej utwierdziło go w przekonaniu, że musiał jak najszybciej znaleźć jakieś wyjście. Podbiegł do kufra i wyrzucił na podłogę ubrania, by dostać się do skórzanych pasów na broń, których na szczęście posiadał całkiem sporo. Prędko powiązał je ze sobą, sprawdzając dotykiem, czy nie były za bardzo sparciałe, i tak powstałą linę zaczepił o ucho kufra, który przysunął pod sam parapet i na powrót napełnił ubraniami. Wyrzucił zwój za okno i wspiął się na framugę, po czym, starając się nie patrzeć w dół, zaparł się nogami o ścianę pałacu i powoli zaczął się zsuwać. Ostatni z pasów kończył się dwa metry nad ziemią, więc Alexander zwolnił i gdy poczuł, że jego dłoń nie ma już za co chwycić, zawisnął, prostując nogi, i zeskoczył na ziemię bez najmniejszego uszczerbku. Korzystając z osłony ciemności, pobiegł w kierunku głównego dziedzińca, ale nie ubiegł nawet kilkunastu metrów, gdy zauważył, że otwierają się drzwi prowadzące do lochów. Czym prędzej ukrył się w cieniu murów i obserwował, jak w oświetlonym pochodniami przejściu pojawiły się sylwetki dwóch mężczyzn, którzy ciągnęli coś między sobą. Gdy weszli w krąg światła rzucanego przez pochodnie, Alexander dostrzegł, że wlekli między sobą nieprzytomną, czarnowłosą dziewczynę w niemal zupełnie podartej sukni. — Hej! — krzyknął za nimi, nie bacząc na to, że był zupełnie bezbronny. — Zostawcie ją! Oprychy odwróciły się jak jeden mąż, a gdy tylko zoczyły księcia, zwyczajnie upuściły więźniarkę na ziemię i dobyły mieczy. Alexander jako pierwszy uczynił krok w przód, by uniknąć starcia z dwoma napastnikami jednocześnie, i wykorzystał swoje zdolności, posyłając pięść w krtań tego, który znalazł się bliżej. Oprawca natychmiast upuścił miecz i złapał się za gardło, na co książę tylko czekał. Szybko podniósł klingę z ziemi i unieszkodliwił drugiego napastnika, którego zdolności szermiercze były nieporównywalnie gorsze, po czym uciszył na wieki pierwszego, wciąż krztuszącego się i charczącego. Alexander natychmiast podbiegł do dziewczyny, która leżała na płytach dziedzińca bezwładna jak lalka, jakby zaraz miało ujść z niej życie. Przyklęknął obok i ostrożnie przewrócił ją na plecy. Była bardzo młoda i niezwykle piękna, ale śmiertelnie wręcz blada. Alexander potrząsnął ją delikatnie za wiotkie ramiona. — Proszę, zbudź się. Musisz mnie słyszeć — zaczął ją nawoływać. Bez skutku. Wydawało mu się, że to już koniec, że przybył za późno, gdy nagle dziewczyna bardzo delikatnie uchyliła powieki. — Woda — wyszeptała niemal niesłyszalnie. Książę, pełen ulgi, podbiegł do fontanny, nabrał wody w dłonie i delikatnie wlał ją w spierzchnięte usta dziewczyny. Nieznajoma zakaszlała i otworzyła oczy niewiele szerzej. — Zabierz mnie do prawdziwej wody — wydusiła ponaglająco. Alexander zawahał się, nie rozumiejąc sensu tej prośby, ale wtedy dziewczyna złapała go jedną ręką za kołnierz koszuli i z siłą, jakiej nigdy nie spodziewałby się po skrajnie wyczerpanej kobiecie, przyciągnęła jego twarz do swojej twarzy. — Do morza, szybko! Z tak bliskiej odległości mógł doskonale przyjrzeć się jej intensywnie szafirowym oczom, w których mieniły się najprawdziwsze, złote drobinki. W końcu zrozumiał. To była syrena! Czym prędzej wziął ją na ręce i zaniósł do brzegu fontanny, by mogła się o coś oprzeć, a sam pobiegł do stajni, gdzie ostał się tylko jeden koń, młody podjezdek, który na dodatek nie chciał pozwolić się okiełznać. Alexander opanował go siłą i wyprowadził na dziedziniec, a następnie złapał syrenę pod ramię i niezdarnie wdrapał się z nią na siodło. Wierzchowiec przestępował z nogi na nogę i parskał, niezadowolony z niecodziennego dlań ciężaru, ale książę mocno ścisnął jego boki kolanami, zmuszając go do posłuszeństwa. Wybrał główną drogę do portu, by dostać się tam jak najszybciej, ale im bliżej się znajdowali, dochodziły do nich coraz donośniejsze krzyki i agresywne nawoływania. Alexander, obawiając się o to, co mogłoby tam na nich czekać, skierował wierzchowca w boczne uliczki i dotarł do nadbrzeża w innym miejscu, miał nadzieję wystarczająco oddalonym od portu. Wziął syrenę w ramiona i zeskoczył z siodła, by czym prędzej zanurzyć ją w wodzie, ponieważ w drodze znów stała się wiotka i bezwładna. Gdy tylko nogi dziewczyny dotknęły ciemnej, słonej wody, zaciążyła mu tak bardzo, że w końcu był zmuszony ją puścić. Poszła na dno jak kamień. Odczekał pięć sekund, dziesięć, nawet całą minutę, a ona wciąż się nie pojawiała. Już zaczynał się bać, że źle ocenił sytuację i właśnie przyczynił się do śmierci niepoczytalnej dziewczyny, gdy usłyszał ruch za swoimi plecami. — To on! — Wasza Książęca Mość tak daleko od zamku? — zapytał ironicznie jeden ze zbliżających kuszników w obcym uniformie. Alexander wiedział, że nie miał szans uciec, przed czterema strzelcami, którzy już mieli go na celowniku. Zerknął za plecy, rozważając desperacki skok do wody, ale wiedział, że nie zdążyłby nawet wykonać kroku w tył, zanim wszystkie kusze nie wydałyby nań wyroku. — Prosimy z nami — powiedział z fałszywą uprzejmością trzeci z kuszników, biorąc poprawkę na serce księcia. Nim jednak ktokolwiek zdążył mrugnąć, Alexander poczuł zaciskające się na jego piersi silne ramiona, które pociągnęły go za sobą w atramentową głębinę, z dala od wypuszczonych na jego zgubę bełtów. Zimna woda zamknęła się nad nim, pozbawiając powietrza, a całkowita, nieprzenikniona ciemność, w którą wciągały go mieniące się szafirowymi drobinkami kobiece dłonie, sprawiła, że zaczął się wyrywać. W końcu uścisk zelżał i Alexander znalazł się twarzą w twarz z rozpromienionym niezwykłym blaskiem obliczem syreny. Wśród symetrycznych, łagodnych rysów nie dostrzegł już nawet śladu bólu i zmęczenia. Promieniała zdrowiem, a jej piękną twarz, otoczona prostymi długimi włosami, i szeroki uśmiech sprawiły, że zapomniał, iż pod wodą nie powinno się oddychać. Zaczął się krztusić, ale połknął tym samym jeszcze więcej wody, przed którą nie było ucieczki. Syrena nie wahała się dłużej i pocałowała go. W niepojęty sposób poczuł rozgrzewające ciepło ognia w kominku, delikatność płatków śniegu, zapach mroźnej, zimowej nocy i słodycz turrona. Całował w życiu wiele dziewcząt, ale żaden z tych pocałunków nie był przy tym nawet godny westchnienia; kiedy jednak spróbował go odwzajemnić, syrena wycofała się, jakby urażona. Jej oczy rozbłysły najczystszym złotem, a on poczuł, że mógł swobodnie oddychać. Otaczająca go ze wszystkich stron woda nie była też już nieskończenie czarna, a cudownie przejrzysta. Dar syren… — Jak cię zwą? — zapytał, a jego głos rozległ się tak naturalnie, jakby rozmawiali na powierzchni. — Mam wiele imion — odpowiedziała ciepło syrena, ujmując dłoń Alexandra. — W twoim języku znają mnie jako Inviernę, córkę Królowej Mórz. * Gdy wypłynęli na pełne morze, atmosfera na statku nieco się uspokoiła, ale Elsa nie była w stanie przestać czuć się zagrożona, jakby pojęcie spokoju stało się dla niej zupełnie obce. Już miała zawołać Kristoffa, by zaopiekował się wciąż nieprzytomną Anną, lecz w ostatniej chwili przypomniała sobie, że nie było go już przy nich. Dopiero teraz pozwoliła łzom popłynąć. Kazała gwardzistom czuwać nad Anną i wyszła z nadbudówki w poszukiwaniu swoich poddanych, modląc się, by spotkała ich jak najwięcej. Pierwszą znajomą sylwetką jaką zobaczyła, była czuwająca przy wejściu do nadbudówki postać kapitana Kvista, który jak tylko zobaczył Elsę, zbliżył się do niej i poklepał ją serdecznie po ramieniu, na chwilę zapominając, że była królową. Elsa ani trochę nie miała mu tego za złe, czując, że teraz będzie potrzebowała bliskości i akceptacji jak chyba nigdy wcześniej, i położyła dłoń na ogromnej dłoni kapitana. — Dziękuję ci za doprowadzenie wszystkich na pokład — powiedziała, a z jej oczu przezierał ból, gdyż oboje wiedzieli, że gdy mówiła o wszystkich, miała na myśli tylko tych, którym udało się przeżyć. — To zasługa Björna, Wasza Wysokość. — Co się z nim stało? — zapytała, obawiając się najgorszego. — Poślizgnął się na kamieniach i skręcił kostkę. Zabronił mi ze sobą zostać, bo nie chciał, żeby załoga pozostała bez kapitana. Powiedział, że da sobie radę i znajdzie sposób, by wrócić do Arendelle. — A załoga…? — Brakuje nam ośmiu marynarzy, Wasza Wysokość. — Dziękuję ci — odpowiedziała głucho. Wokół niej zebrali się pozostali gwardziści, zmęczeni, zrezygnowani, przybici i brudni. Część z nich trzymała łuki i kusze, które dostała od załogi okrętu. Przybyło ich z nią dwudziestu, zostało trzynastu. Brakowało Thomasa, Henrika, Johana, Knuta, Ulfa, admirała Fredriksena i oczywiście Kristoffa, którego strata bolała ją podwójnie. Elsa podeszła do każdego z osobna, ściskając ich przedramiona w geście podziękowania, a oni, widząc jej szczere łzy, sami zaczynali je ronić, i jeśli któryś z nich w skrytości serca wciąż ją za wszystko winił, przestawał. Następnie Elsa podziękowała tym marynarzom, których udało jej się wyłowić spośród obcych twarzy, gdyż wszyscy pozostawali w ciągłym ruchu, współpracując z załogą okrętu. Okrętu, którego nazwy nie znała. Spojrzała na mostek, gdzie przy sterze stał ich przewodnik, mężczyzna mikrego wzrostu, z kręconymi, czarnymi włosami, szerokim nosem i rzucającym się z daleka czarnym, sumiastym wąsem. Gdy Elsa weszła na mostek, wąsacz oddał ster w ręce jednego z mężczyzn, którego, zdawało jej się, zobaczyła kilka sekund temu po drugiej stronie okrętu, i zbliżył się do królowej pewnym, marynarskim krokiem. — W czyich rękach jesteśmy? — zapytała, gdy wyprostował się z głębokiego ukłonu. — Jestem João Coimbra, Wasza Wysokość, pierwszy oficer. W imieniu kapitana, księcia Rubena Victora, witam Waszą Wysokość, księżniczkę Annę i poddanych Waszej Królewskiej Mości na pokładzie ''Diabelskiej Burzy, największego galeonu Wielkiej Armady i najszybszego okrętu na tych wodach. Zapewniam, że nic już wam nie grozi. * (nor.) siostrzyczko Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach